


kix leads an exploration

by grumblebee_dani



Series: hello there [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, Insecurity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: Kix has known Naphti for some time now, but has no idea how to tell them how he feels. He's thrown into the subject when Naphti asks him what he really looks like.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/Original Character(s)
Series: hello there [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850140
Kudos: 9





	kix leads an exploration

**Author's Note:**

> short but sweet. no porn for once!

When Kix was told that a Force-healer was joining his team of medics on Umbara, his enthusiasm was not well feigned. Coric was even worse, but at least he was out of the way on leave. He had described the healer as, “One of those freaky Mira-whatevers with no eyes.” His decorum could use some work, but Kix wasn’t one to pick unnecessary fights. He resigned himself to dealing with another jedi-type with little to no self preservation skills and hoped that them being a healer might help some with that.

The Miraluka, as the name had been corrected, was a slight little thing with pale skin and hair with a cloth covering their eyes, or lack thereof. Dressed in loose, shapeless clothing, they practically disappeared into the fabric. Kix gave them a once-over as he stood to greet them.

“Hey there, name’s Kix. I’m the head medic here.”

They gave him an easygoing smile and stuck a hand out for him to shake. “I’m Naphti. I use they/them pronouns, and you?”

“Uh,” He had never been asked this before, but he wasn’t about to question something so trivial. “He/him.”

“Thank you. Unfortunately, I find respect is not always so easily given.”

He frowned. “If someone gives you trouble, just let me know.”

“Thank you.”

Kix rubbed the back of his head, fingertips tracing the shaved patterns. “If you don’t mind me asking why...I’ve just never met anyone who doesn’t go by he or she.”

They chuckled, shaking their head. “I don’t mind. My species is especially attuned to the Force, and so I see myself as an extension of that energy. The Force does not have a gender, and so neither do I. Does that answer your question?”

He nodded, then remembered that they couldn’t see that. “Yeah, that’ll do.”

Naphti was a strange one, but not unpleasant so far. Kix wasn’t sure how to work around their blindness, but they were prepared for that line of questioning.

“I can sense your discomfort, but I assure you, I do not need eyes to see. Miraluka see through the Force, through the sensations that living things give off. I will stumble from time to time, but no more than any sighted comrade of yours. There is nothing to worry about, Kix.”

Hearing his name brought his attention to how close they were still standing. He had let go of Naphti’s hand after shaking it, but the calloused skin of his palm buzzed from the contact. What were they doing to him? He was supposed to be the level-headed one.

Clearing his throat, he stepped aside to lead them through the medtent. “Well let’s get you acquainted with the operation we’ve got set up here before we do anything else.”

They followed expectantly, possibly even excitedly. He was glad they couldn’t see his blush. Damn his soft heart.

  
  


Three months later, Kix had become so used to Naphti’s presence at his side that he felt like he was missing a limb when they weren’t there. The Umbara campaign had been a disaster, and they were both grateful to be on shore leave. There hadn’t been a real conversation about it, but neither of them were willing to stay anywhere without the other. Since Naphti had been living at a Jedi temple before being sent to Umbara, they holed up in Kix’s apartment on Coruscant to stay away from any sign of combat until they were assigned to another mission. And he would be taking Naphti, there was no doubt about it. He would make up any excuse or threaten anyone he had to in order to keep his cyar’ika by his side. He had never called them that except in his head, but that’s what they were. His beloved. 

One night, when they were lying side by side on the bed that he had insisted they share after Naphti had offered to sleep on the sofa, they reached out with hesitant fingers to brush them along his jawline. Kix sucked in a breath, waiting to see if one of them would actually make a move toward the feelings they obviously shared. At least, that was what his brothers told him any time he voiced his affection toward them. He let out the breath he had been holding, letting it ghost over Naphti’s cheek that was so close to his that he could kiss them if he leaned forward just a tiny bit.

A whisper shook him out of his thoughts. “I wish I could see you the way you can see me.”

Their voice shook with tears they couldn’t shed. “Don’t worry Naph, it gets boring after you see a few of us clones.”

They surged forward to bury their face in his chest and his hands flew to hold them close. “No.”

“No?”

They shook their head, rustling his shirt. “You could never bore me.”

Not sure how to respond, Kix rubbed their back and tried to think of what he was supposed to do in this situation. He hadn’t been trained for this.

“Would you…” Naphti unclenched their hands without letting go of him completely. “Would you tell me what you look like? I can read your Force-signature, but that’s just an energy.”

He hummed in consideration. “I don’t really know how to describe it. What if you just…” He swallowed, unsure if he could actually ask this of them. “What if you feel my face?”

They sat up, positioning themselves on his lap. A dangerous move, though they didn’t know that. “I can do that.”

They let their fingers rest on his jaw like before with a little sigh. Kix held as still as possible, willing himself not to become too excited by the close proximity. Touch still feather-light, they trailed their fingertips up to outline his lips, his nose, brow ridge, and finally to rest on his cheek. It was tender in a way he had never known, and he melted under their touch. He turned his face in their hand to kiss their palm, too blissed out to think of the consequences. A small gasp shocked him back to reality, but Naphti’s other hand came up to keep him from backing away. They kept his face cupped in their hands with a smile gracing their lips. A smile for him, for the way he had kissed them. They really had no idea what they did to him.

“Can I tell you what your signature looks like?” Their words were barely a whisper, like they were sharing a secret.

Kix whispered back, “Of course.”

They let go of his face to snuggle into him with their head on his shoulder. Arms wound around each other’s bodies, and Naphti hummed contentedly before speaking. 

“A Force-signature is kind of like an energy field that’s specific to a person. Yours is warm and soft, like the sun on your skin after a day of rain. It surprised me when we first met because I had never seen one so strong.” Kix leaned in, resting his head on theirs. “People who are unsure of themselves have weaker signatures, but I could tell you were confident in who you are. It’s bright, but not harsh. It feels safe.”

He kissed the top of their head, drinking in everything they had said. They had called him warm and soft, bright, safe. He could call them the same things. 

“That sounds a little too good to be true. You sure you’re not exaggerating?” His tone was light, but there were very real insecurities behind it. Clones weren’t supposed to be warm, and soft, and bright, and safe. They were weapons. 

“I’m sure.” Kix wished he could believe them. “I wouldn’t fall for just anyone, you know.”

And just like that, the world stopped. He could hear his heartbeat in his head, loud and much too fast to be healthy. Even if he had known what to say, he wouldn’t have been able to open his mouth. Everything was frozen. Everything except for Naphti, who sat up and turned his face to look at them.

“You didn’t know?” They looked genuinely surprised. Seems that his brothers were right. 

All he could do was close his eyes and groan.

Naphti laughed, shaking their head. “I thought you just wanted to take things slow!”

Opening his eyes, he started to laugh with them. It started as a chuckle and grew until they were wheezing on top of each other with huge smiles plastered to their faces.

“I thought we were dating this whole time, and you just didn’t want to make things official yet! I mean, I’ve never had a real relationship, so I can’t say I know how these things work-”

Kix cut them off with a kiss. It was off center and their teeth clashed, but it felt so good that he didn’t care. “I don’t know either. I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to tell you how I feel for months, and you already kriffing knew!”

“Well, yeah,” Naphti pulled him even closer and nuzzled into his chest. “I couldn’t even tell you were trying to hide it, I just assumed you were more private than most people.”

His brothers were never going to let this go. “So...what do I call you? Not boyfriend or girlfriend, obviously.”

“Partner works. Or cyar’ika, I’ve always liked the sound of that one.”

Kix was sure they could feel his skin heat up. “Me too.”

They grinned and tilted their head back to capture his lips in a kiss. They tasted just the way he had imagined: sweet like the fruits they loved to eat with a hint of something that was completely their own. It made him dizzy, and he was glad to be laying down.

“Is it too soon to tell you I love you?”

“Not if it feels right.” Naphti sighed happily from his chest. “And I love you too.”

The teasing would be worth a second of this feeling. They loved him, and there wasn’t going to be any hiding anymore. They were his, and he was theirs, and it was the only thing that truly mattered to him. There could be a thousand more missions like the one on Umbara, but as long as Naphti loved him, he would be okay.


End file.
